double vie
by audrey94460
Summary: un évènement dans la vie d'Alice va la contraindre a se dévoilée au yeux de sa famille. all human première fiction
1. chapitre 1

POV Esmée

Cela faisait 1 mois qu'Alice était rentrée de sa mission et elle ne nous parlait pas. Elle s'isolait dans le garage qu'elle s'était aménagée. Elle avait aménagé une pièce pour dormir, manger, se détendre. Elle y vit presque. Dans le reste elle travaillait sur ces motos et ces voitures.

A 19H elle remonte du garage, comme tous les jours, pour diner. Et Emmett arrive et évidament se met à l'embêter.

- Attention le monstre sort de sa tanière.

- Ta gueule Emmett

- Hey ! Un peut de respect pour ton grand frère

- Jamais pour toi l'ours polaire

- Tu peux parler le lutin.

Je décide d'intervenir parce que sinon demain on y est encore.

- On se calme vous deux et à table.

Et, comme tous les jours, Alice, Emmett et Jasper se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et commence à courir pour arrivez le premier a table. Des vrais gamins.

POV Alice

Et comme d'habitude je gagne la course pour aller à table et oui je suis la meilleure.

Je me place entre Edward et Jazz, en face se trouve Emmett et Rose et au bout de table Carlisle et Esmée. On commence à manger tout en discutant. Emmett et rose discute avec Esmée, jazz avec Carlisle et moi avec Edward. On discute de la pluie et du beau temps. Je ne parle jamais de moi, même à ma famille.

C'est à se moment que mon portable sonne. Je regard qui c'est, sous le regard désapprobateur de mon père, et je vois que c'est Bella, ma petite amie. Elle ne m'appelle jamais à cette heure là habituellement. Il doit se passer quelque chose. Je regarde inquiète Jazz (qui est le seul à connaitre son existence) inquiète. Il me répond avec un regard perdu.

- Désolé c'est important il faut que je réponde

- Va si Alice tu peux.

- Merci

Je réponds donc en m'éloignant un peut.

- allô ? Bella ?

- Alice vite ils me suivent je sais pas quoi faire viens stp me dit-elle affolée

- Bella calme toi stp je comprends rien il se passe quoi ?

- Des hommes me suivent je ne sais pas se qu'ils veulent j'ai réussie à partir mais je sais plus quoi faire.

- Tu es où là ?

- Je ne sais pas je me suis cacher.

- Ok tu sais se qu'on va faire? tu va rester la ou tu es, je vais te localisée et je viens te chercher d'accord ?

- Oui mais s'il te plaît fait vite

- Oui je me dépêche t'inquiète pas et je reste au téléphone

Elle est terrorisée sa s'entend même si elle essaye de me le cacher. Je cours au garage pour me changer et je remonte 5 min après avec le matériel nécessaire pour la localisée.

- Bella je te passe Jazz le temps de te localisée et je te récupère après d'accord ?

- Oui

En passant le téléphone a jazz je croise le regarde incompréhensif de toute la famille. Je les comprends mais je n'ai pas temps de leurs expliquer, Jazz le fera pour moi.

Une fois Bella localisée je me tourne vers Jazz pou récupérer le téléphone mais je le vois faire une tête décomposé. Il se passe quelque chose.

- Jazz pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- ils l'on violée Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**coucou bonjour a tous et merci pour vos reviews. je suis désolé du retard mais j'ai eu des souci avec internet mais voila enfin le deuxième chapitre!**

POV Jazz

Elle me prend le téléphone des mains en tremblant et avec un regard vide. Ce n'est pas bon. Pas du tout même. Elle part en courant et 2 min plus tard on entend la voiture partir en trombe.

- Jasper tu nous explique la parce qu'on est largués.

Je me rassoie à table.

- Bella est une fille que Alice à rencontrer lors d'une mission, c'est aussi un agent spéciale. Elles sont en couple depuis un certain temps maintenant.

- Quand tu dis ensemble c'est comme en couple ?

- Oui Emmett comme en couple.

- Mais il c'est passé quoi là ?

- Elle c'est faite kidnappée et violée, elle c'est enfuit mais elle est perdue et terrorisée. Alice est donc allée la chercher.

Pov Emmett

Ca faisait 2h maintenant qu'Alice était partie et Jazz nous avait beaucoup parlé d'elle. Il y avait tellement de chose que l'on ne savait pas sur elle comme le fait qu'elle avait faille finir sourde suite à une mission dangereuse. On ne c'était jamais douté de rien et elle ne nous en avait jamais parlé. Maintenant on est tous dans le salon à attendre des nouvelles d'Alice. Jazz lui fait les cent pas à en donner mal au crane.

Pov Carlisle

On regardait tous Jazz faire les cents pas quand mon portable sonne et c'est Alice.

-Allô ? Alice ?

-Papa j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher s' il te plait je pense que je ne vais pas pouvoir conduire longtemps.

-Pourquoi ? Tu va bien ?

-Papa je suis blessé mais sa peut aller faudrait que tu viennes avec jazz me chercher derrière le cinéma j'y serai dans environ 10 min. Je peu compter sur toi ?

- je serai la ne t'inquiète pas

-merci

Je raccroche et je me tourne vers Jazz

- Jazz on se dépêche Alice est blessé elle arrive dans 10 min au niveau du cinéma prépare le van et on y va.

**voila voila enfin fini petit chapitre mais bon a vous de juger et bon vendredi a vous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**désolée les amis lecteurs du retard je vous mets un petit chapitre . je vous remercie pour vos review en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise**

Pov Alice

J'étais blessé au niveau du ventre et sa faisait un mal de chien. Je sens que si je ne me dépêche pas je ne tiendrais pas j'appuie donc sur le champignon.

-Alice ?

-oui ?

-on arrive dans combien de temps ?

-5 min même pas pourquoi ?

-ta pas l'air bien c'est pour sa

- je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas

-et tu crois que je vais te croire en plus

-Ba oui

-tu ne va pas bien je le sais sinon tu n'aurais pas appelé ton père. En plus tu es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et ton t-shirt blanc est maintenant rouge. Conclusion tu ne va pas bien.

Elle a raison comme d'habitude mais je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre et elle le sait. Après un dérapage on arrive enfin au point de rendez-vous et je vois Jasper et mon père près d'un van. Une fois arrêté je descends de la voiture et c'est le trou noir.

Pov Jazz

On venait d'arriver quand on voit la voiture d'Alice arriver en dérapage et s'arrêter à coté du van. On s'approche et Alice sort de la voiture et s'évanouir. Papa la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

-va t'occuper de Bella je m'occupe de ta sœur

-tu es sur ?

-oui elle ne se laissera approcher que par toi vu que tu la connais

-d'accord

Bella, toujours dans la voiture, est perdu dans ses pensés et fixe mon père s'occuper d'Alice. Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage et je toc doucement a la fenêtre de la voiture. Bella sursaute et descend la vitre

-Bella ?

-Jazz elle va s'en sortir ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas mon père s'en occupe et il est médecin. Est tu blessée ?

-Non.

Je n'est pas le temps de lui répondre que Carlisle nous annonce qu'il est temps de partir et que je dois conduire le van.

-Bella je dois conduire le van pendant que Carlisle s'occupe d'Alice. Sa te dérange pas de ramener la voiture ?

-Non t'inquiète pas je te suis et on se rejoint cher toi.

Pov Rosalie

Sa doit faire 45 minute que Carlisle et Jasper sont partis chercher les deux filles et on est tous a cran. Tellement a cran que même Emmett ne faisait pas de blague. Edward lui est installer devant la fenêtre et guettai l'arriver d'Alice et de sa copine. Esmé , elle , est occuper a faire le ménage pour ne pas penser comme elle dit . je suis donc dans mes penser quand j'entend Edward parler

- ils sont la !

**voili voilou donner votre avis en espérant que sa vous a plus**


End file.
